fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Pit (SSBDevastation)
Note: this page talks about this character in Super Smash Bros. Devastation. Dark Pit, clone never more! Dark Pit returns as an unlockable character and he debuted in Kid Icarus: Uprising, in 2013, so he's fought in the first level of the All-Star Mode. How to unlock *Win 60 VS matches. *Complete event 32: The Fallen Angel. *Have him join you in the story mode. With the exception of the third way, Dark Pit must be defeated in Palutena's Temple with Dark Pit song in. Attributes Dark Pit has totally been remade for Devastation. First of all: Dark Pit uses his Dark Staff has the only weapon and nearly every move, normal or special, has been changed (except for his neutral, forward and up aerial but Pit changed his forward aerial). Special moves are like Pit's in Brawl with the exception of the standard special which now is Dark Staff and down special which is Downward Shot. Also his Final Smash has been changed due to he uses his Dark Staff has primary weapon. *Weight: 6/10 *Speed: 6/10 *Jump: 8/10 *Throws: 5/10 Differences between Smash 4 In Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U, Dark Pit was a full clone of Pit. In Devastation, he's now a totally different character like Lucina is for Marth. Attributes *Dark Pit jumps higher. *Dark Pit uses the Dark Staff as the only weapon. Ground attacks *Jab now consists in a kick, hit with the staff and another kick. *Side tilt in now a slide hit with the staff, like DK's. *Up tilt is now an upper swing with the staff. *Down tilt is now a kick with meteor smash effects. *Dash attack is now a heel kick. *Side Smash is now a strong, chargeable projectile, like Mega Man's. However, it can't be deflected nor pocketed or absorbed. *Up Smash is a double hit with the staff performed totally vertically. *Down Smash is a double shot first forward then backward with the staff. Aerial attacks *Back aerial is now a kick. *Down aerial is an unique move now: Dark Pit shoots downwards and air dodge in Melee style. The first part hit close to the staff is a meteor smash. This is the only aerial in the game to do an automatic air dodge. Grabs and throws *Forward throw uses the animation of old back throw but has a different knockback (higher) and damage (lower). *Up throw is now a direct throw. *Down throw now consists in Dark Pit flying up and shooting with the Dark Staff. *Back throw is now a kick backward. Special Moves *Standard Special is now Dark Staff. *Side Special is now Dark Ring. *Up Special is now Wings of Pandora. *Down Special is now Downward Shot. *Final Smash is Mirror of Truth. Special Moves *Standard: Dark Staff. Dark Pit shoots a slow but strong hit from his staff. It inflicts 16% of damage. Customization: Controllable Staff/Quick Shot. *Side: Dark Ring. Like Angel Ring, Dark Pit swings his weapon like a ring. This move inflicts 3% of damage per swing. Customization: Overwhelming Ring/Strong Ring. *Up: Wings of Pandora. Dark Pit's wings light up and he can fly freely for 3 seconds but better than Pit in Brawl with Wings of Icarus. Customization: Wings of Chaos/Power of Pandora. *Down: Downward Shot. Dark Pit shoots a strong attack downward. This move inflicts 21% of damage and can meteor smash. Customization: Bouncy Chaos/Downward Quick Shot. *Final Smash: Mirror of Truth. Dark Pit shoots purple flames of Pandora from the Mirror of Truth. Each flame inflicts 17% of damage. Technical facts *Air dodge: Melee *Wavedash: yes *Traction: medium. *Taunt: points his staff forward and says "Game on!" *Entrance: comes out from the Mirror of Truth. *Weight value: 96. Palette swap *Black (default) *Green (Green Team) *Hades Brown. *Yellow. *Red (Red Team). *Blue (Blue Team). *Pit White. *Purple. Category:Characters